


Dark Angel

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Captain Boomerang - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, George Harkness - Fandom, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Violence, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a follower of mine on tumblr, who requested something with Boomer. Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a follower of mine on tumblr, who requested something with Boomer. Hope you all enjoy :)

I sat on the floor of my cell, staring at the dark wall opposite me. The woman who had me incarcerated was smart - she made sure that I was to be imprisoned in a cell that could not be penetrated by magic or other means. I moved my hand around the red ball of energy in front of my face, I launched it towards the hefty door and for the umpteenth time - nothing happened. I sighed loudly and sat back. Out of nowhere, someone in the cell beside mine giggled. Great, so I'm stuck in a cell that can't be penetrated by magic but the person beside me can hear everything?

She laughed again, only this time it was more high-pitched. “Sweetie, there's no point in trying. What’s your name?”

“Dark Angel...or just Emma.”

She laughed. “Nice to meet you dark, I’m Harley.”

“So what, we're just stuck here because of the bat?”

“Not for long.” Someone else whispered and seconds later, the hatch wheel on my cell door spun uncontrollably. Ruckus broke out all around me and two masked men wielding huge guns, ran into my confined space and picked me up by my arms. They carried me out into the hall and I realised that the same thing was happening to everyone else. One guy was kicking his legs, trying to fight back and shouting at the top of his lungs. He was a lot bigger than the guys that were carrying him so they thought it would be best to knock him out with the butt of their guns. It looked painful and instantly drew blood, by the look and size of him - I didn’t think he could be knocked out so quickly. They dragged him into a separate room and I didn’t see or hear from him in a while. 

“What the hell is going on?!” I questioned but the two men didn't budge. 

“I told you it wouldn't be long.” The voice from before whispered and I was faced with a girl who had a dark aura around her. We were walked, some of us dragged, down a long corridor and there were 9 of us altogether including me and the guy who had been knocked out. The men that had taken each of us from our cells detained us ferociously, strapped us down and injected us with something.

I moved my hands to inflict some sort of pain on them but before I could react quick enough, the man grabbed my hand and shook his head. “Don’t even think about it, sweetie...or you’ll have me to deal with.” He was real close to me and I didn't like that. His grin was menacing and that had to be dealt with. I pushed myself forward as much as I could and headbutted him - catching him right between the eyes. He cried out in pain and I heard Harley laugh. “You little bi-”

“Just calm down. Man up!” The other guy interrupted and shot me in the neck with a second dose of whatever they had previously shot me with. My body convulsed and I suddenly felt drowsy. 

I looked around and everyone was being given doses that would fit their ‘afflictions’, there was one guy who didn’t even look human but he certainly looked violent. The men shot him with about six doses but he still growled ferociously, even I was scared of him. 

Two giant steel doors were unlocked and opened - we were taken outside to what looked like a military base, there were multiple men and women, some even belonging to the F.B.I, waiting with guns in their arms. Sand flew through the air as a helicopter landed not ten feet away from us. A man, also wielding a gun, stepped out onto the sand and stopped in front of us - he had two larger men by his side. The man silently counted everyone that was stood in front of him. “There’s one missing!” He shouted.

Two men, dressed in military attire, came out from the building dragging a large brown body bag. One of the men knelt down to unzip it and as soon as it opened - the man who was previously kicking and screaming jumped out of the bag, again screaming at the top of his lungs, and swung for the man closest to him - delivering multiple blows to his face. 

“Boomer!” The man from the helicopter shouted but he kept punching. “Boys…”

Everyone surrounding us drew their guns on him. He slowly stopped punching and raised his arms above his head with a smirk. “Alright, I’m done.” He spoke with an australian accent.

“Stand to attention!” The man shouted and approached us. “I’m Rick Flag. This is the deal...you disobey me - you die. Try to escape and you die. You irritate or vex me-”

Harley raised her hand. “I’m known to be quite vexing. I’m just forewarning you.”

“Then you die!” Rick continued and Harley pouted with a stunned look on her face. “So who have we got here.”

“Oh, Mr. Flag?” Harley raised her hand again.

“Quiet! So...Harley Quinn - you’re just crazy.”

“What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, it’s the voices.” She laughed. “I’m kidding! That’s not what they said!”

Rick rolled his eyes and walked down the line, pointing at each one of us as he spoke.  
“Deadshot - guy who shoots people.” The man who was strapped to some sort of an electric chair scoffed.   
“Crocodile - and he eats people.”  
“Burns people.”  
“You’re possessed by a witch.” That was the girl who was whispering in the cell beside me.   
He stopped at me. “Dark Angel - the bringer of doom.” He laughed. “A few of the many things you can do - teleport, alter time streams and control minds...don’t even think about it.”

“I wasn’t.” I muttered quietly. I didn’t want to be stuffed into a bodybag like Boomer.

“So it’s safe to say that I know everything about all of you standing in front of me - if you try anything, I will be three steps ahead. Got it? Good!” 

We were all kept in a large facility that was heavily guarded by military personnel and again, the walls were impenetrable by magic.

The first thing we had to do was train, though none of us had any idea what we were training for. The large room we were taken to was dimly lit and at the back wall, lined with dummies covered in targets.

“Y’all jokers must be crazy!” Deadshot laughed and picked up the gun from the table. Within seconds, the dummy had four bullet holes in it’s head - right on the target. “You wanna go?” 

I looked at the gun he was holding and smiled. “I don’t need that.” I rubbed my hands together and moved them further apart as the ball of energy grew - I launched one at the dummy, then another one, then a third one and then one last energy ball. A giant hole burned into the head, the target now completely obliterated.

Deadshot looked at me and grinned. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Remind me not to mess with you.”

After hours of training I was escorted to my room which was surprisingly adequate. “You can go now.” I smiled at the guy who was standing outside of my door.

“No, ma’am. I’ve been given orders to stay here 24/7.”

I rolled my eyes and closed the door, on the bed there was a small box with ‘Dark Angel’ handwritten across it. I opened the box and smiled. Who would have thought? The clothes I had been wearing when I was captured by the Batman. I pulled at the deep red fabric and held up my leotard and beneath that were my black leather pants. I held the leotard against my body - it had been a while since I wore it. Someone whistled from behind me and I jumped. “What the hell are you doing?” I thought I closed that, I stood there confused as Boomer smiled at me. I could see that he too had been given the clothes he was captured in. He stood in front of me dressed in dark blue jeans, a blue tracksuit top, a large overcoat and combat boots.

“You gonna put that on or what?” He grinned. 

“How did you even get out here? Where’s the guy that was guarding my door?”

He smiled and shrugged. “How should I know?”

“Rick Flag is going to kill you. You must really want to be stuffed in a body bag again.”

“You know what, I don’t think we’ve met properly. Digger. Just call me Captain Boomerang though. I noticed the shots you were giving out in training - very nice.”

“Thanks - I’m Emma.”

“Well, Emma. Why don’t I help you get these jail rags off?” He stood behind me and pulled at the hem of my t-shirt. I spun around as quick as I could and held my hand up in front of his neck. Energy, in the form of a rope, wrapped around his neck and tightened - almost strangling him to death. “Alright, jesus. Get it off!” He strained.

“Are you going to behave?” I started to close my hand and the rope tightened. 

He nodded furiously and I let my hand fall to my side, the rope disappeared and he exhaled loudly. “Fuck! I only came in here to ask if you wanted to hang. I found these.” Boomer opened his coat to reveal six beers strapped to the inside of the lining. 

“Where did you get those?” I smiled. It had been a long time since I had seen a decent drink, let alone a beer.

“Yes or no?”

“Alright.” I smiled and he closed the door behind him. 

We spent hours in my room sitting on the floor - the two of us just drinking and talking about how we would exact revenge on Batman for getting us imprisoned. 

“You know what, we should get Shot in here - maybe he’s got an idea.”

“No, no - just us!” I grabbed at his jeans as he started to stumble away and he laughed.

“Oh, so you want me all to yourself - huh?”

“No.” Yes. “It’s just we don’t have any more beers for him and he’s probably busy cleaning his guns or something.” 

We both laughed and he slumped onto the bed. “Yeah, you’re right. We need to have fun tonight though - fuck knows what they’re going to make us do tomorrow. You know Harley overheard that chick talking.”

“Who?”

“Waller. She said ‘if they get caught, we throw them under a bus.’ I don’t wanna be thrown under a fucking bus.”

“Well, I know how we can have fun tonight..” The silence between us felt like it went on for hours. Boomer jumped as I flashed myself from the ground and onto his lap, straddling him.

“How did you do that?”

“Teleportation can be short distance too. So, how about that fun?”

“What’s on your mind, Dark Angel?” I smiled as I kissed his neck and he slapped my ass multiple times. “Come here.”

He held me close to him and flipped us around on the bed so he was on top. Boomer unzipped his jeans as I pulled of my pants and he hovered over me. His hard cock grazed my thigh and he moaned onto my lips as we kissed. “You sure no one’s gonna hear us?” I looked at the door.

“I don’t know.” He kissed my body all the way down to my stomach and carried on all the way down to my thighs. I was so turned on and when I felt his beard rub against my inner thigh - I almost came there and then. His tongue lapped over my swollen clit, making me moan loudly. “You like that?”

“Fuck, yes! Keep going.” He inserted a finger, then two and somehow managed to fit in a third one - I was almost at my high, I could feel it. I grabbed at the thin duvet beneath me and his fingers brushed over my g-spot making me writhe. “Oh my...fuck!” 

“Good girl.” He smiled and he was hovering on top of me once again. 

He teased his cock at my entrance and when I wasn’t expecting it - he thrust himself into me hard and let out an animalistic moan. Boomer picked up the pace almost instantly and my hips were moving in sync with his fast thrusts. Moans and groans filled the room and none of us cared if people outside, or in the next room could hear us. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer, making him go even deeper than he had been before. His groans were a lot more frequent and I was starting to lose control over my body. 

His green eyes mirrored mine as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes. I felt myself clench around him and came hard as my back arched and I moaned his name. Seconds later, he followed - releasing himself inside me and collapsing on top of me, breathing heavily.

“Fuck.” He whispered. “Fuck what happens tomorrow - that was fun.”

None of us moved for a while, I was surprised that no one had asked where we were or suspected anything. We lay there for what felt like hours and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
